


Prom Outfits (Aot characters)

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Kinda, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Death, Out of Character, so much bi, so much gay, so much straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: Modern Au where the gang splits up into two groups to try and find outfits for prom night with their dates. Bertholdt (Narrator of 1st group) Armin, Levi, Sasha, Annie and Christa go to one shoppe  to look for their outfits as their dates go somewhere else.Very ooc, much fluff.MENTAL HEATH ISSUES, LIST OF WHAT CHARACTERS HAVE, PLEASE UNDERSTAND I STUDY THIS STUFF, BUT DON'T TAKE EVERYTHING INTO FACT!Some of these will make sense if you read the manga or have watched aot season 2Bertholdt has social anxiety and schizophreniaArmin has major depression (anxiety attacks)Levi has PTSD from his mothers deathSasha mentions past bulimiaAnnie has anger issues and depressionReiner has dissociative identity disorderYmir has anxietyEren has PTSD and anger issues





	Prom Outfits (Aot characters)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this has a HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!! Homophobic bullies, Mental disabilities, MENTIONS OF SELF HARM (not too much cause i'm sensitive about that stuff) and HUGE SPOILERS TOWARDS THE MANGA AND SEASON 2!!!
> 
> Everyone's outfits at the end w/links

“When will we get there? It’s been like, 2 hours, and i’m stuck next to Braus.” Annie complained in the back seat of the van I borrowed from Mrs. Braun. I look back to see Annie staring out the window as Sasha crunches on the bag of ships I saved for her. “Annie, we’ve been in this vehicle for 10 minutes, I am almost pulling up to the mall, be patient.” I ask making a turn on the green light. “What’s wrong with me Annie? Are you hungry? I can share.” Sasha offered her bag to Annie, which Annie declined and went back to staring out the window like she’s in a music video. 

Armin was next to Christa and they were reading through their books and seeing what clubs Armin should be in, Christa is still trying to convince Armin into joining cheerleading so he can get some exercise and so Jean can see him in a cute outfit.  
“C’mon Armin! You are small, so you probably wouldn’t be a base...but you can still dance with us! Jean told me you were flexible, so you’ll fit in!  
I almost spat out my water at her comment and the look on Armin’s face. He was about as red as a cherry and his glasses didn’t hide the fact he was probably on the verge of tears. “P-Please tell me that’s all he’s told you.” He muttered to Christa. Christa looked really confused at his question, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, why?”. Armin let out the world’s biggest sigh and pulled out his phone.  
“Jean is in big trouble.” Levi muttered next to me watching Armin type on his keyboard. I chuckle at Levi’s comment and nod. “You speak.” I say to Levi, glancing at him. He didn’t look too happy, probably because Eren almost forced him to come with us. Also, out of all of us, Annie and I aren’t scared of him as much as everyone else. He was a military kid trained to kill, but Annie and I once caught him in a ball of emotion and pushed him though it. I guess you could say we are friends with him...I guess, i don’t know how he thinks. But this is also important because he’s deporting soon to Kabul in Afghanistan for a few years maybe, and this could be one of the last times he sees Eren, so he wants to make this special. And after thinking of it, I can tell it’s on his mind, but since there are a lot of people around, I just talk about it with him later.

“Alright, we’re here, get out and Sasha, don’t fall out this time.” I warn her, and she gives me a thumbs up with a face full of food. I chuckle and grab my bag before texting Reiner saying I survived driving everyone here. I shut the car door and made sure everyone was here by counting heads. Annie smiles when I count her head, and I look at her funny as we all begin to walk. “What?” I ask her looking confused. “You can’t wait to be a parent, can’t you?”  
Everyone looks at me and giggles. For the longest time, ever since Reiner and I were little kids, we always talked about getting married when we find out homeland and having a large family, we never stopped talking about, and even today, we’ll chat about so we both can say we have something to look forward to in the future, since we’ve both felt like...giving up. 

“Yes, but we have a bit away before Reiner and I even think about any of that, and besides, I don’t think we would be the best parents, with my Schizophrenia and Reiner’s DID, our kids wouldn’t be growing up in a safe environment.” Annie seamed to get my point and dropped the subject.

We walked into the mall and agreed we all should eat first, and Sasha was happy. We all looked around and got something to eat and sat down to chat.  
“So what kind of outfit are looking for Annie?” I ask her and she pokes at her noodles. She shrugs and rolls her eyes. “I don’t know, I want to find a dress, but I don’t know what kind of dress, since i’ve never worn a dress before.” “I can help you! You would look good in an icey blue dress that matches your eyes, and that means you can wear white accessories, Gosh Mikasa will be breathless!” Both Christa and Armin chimed in trying to make Annie look a little excited, but I’ve known her for a long time, she is definitely excited, but she is more nervous. Annie asked her last week and Mikasa just said yes, no “I like you” or anything, so Annie is a nervous wreck.  
“I’m looking for a pink or red dress that fits my form, Ymir said that is the best looking dress in her eyes. So that’s what I’m going for. What about Sasha?” Christa asked Sasha. Sasha looks up from her sub and shrugs. “I don’t know, I asked Connie if he wanted a type of dress or a color, he said I look good in anything.” She went back to eating and checked her phone. “Well that’s sweet of him.” I say to her as she smiles, “I guess it is.”  
“What are looking for Levi?” I ask Levi. He looks up at me and sighs. “Anything, I’m not picky.” He says softly and I end it there with him. He doesn’t seem like in a big talking mood. I mean, he never is but still, right now is different. “Amrin?” I look over at him and he already knew what I was going to ask, so he shrugs. “I’m winging it, something I usually don’t do, but I think I should just see my options and go from there.”

Once we were all done eating, we decided to go into a dress store and help the ladies find what they are looking for first, it also gives us more time to think as they are looking. 

Browsing was kind of fun, looking at the different dresses and seeing how different they can all be is amazing. Everyone was sitting out on benches by the changing rooms to see Sasha come out with the dress she found.  
“Alright guys, I don’t know, it looked good on the mannequin.” Sasha walked out in a dress that we all had to pick up our jaws on. It was a short brown and dark green dress that matched her hair perfectly. It had a sheer shiny covering on the droopy skirt that poofed out just enough. “Sasha...you look amazing!” Armin was the first to speak up after our silence for a good 10 seconds. Sasha blushed and walked back a bit, showing she was anxious or shy. Usually she’s confident in things, but now she seems like she wants to hide in a hole. “Sasha, what’s wrong?” I ask as she looks on the verge of tears.  
“I-I...I love this dress, so much, I really do, but it’s tight...around my gut.” She mutters trying to hide her gut. “Sasha we just ate, we all are a little larger because of that!” Armin picked up and walked over to Sasha to comfort her. Sasha pushed him off and walked back to her changing room. “Sasha!” Armin goes after her as well as Annie. A few years ago, a group of kids started to point out Sasha’s eating habits and called her fat and nicknamed her, “Brunette Whale.” She stopped eating and had to be hospitalized. We almost lost her the night we found out. Jean, Reiner and Connie were halfway across the country at a football game and left mid game to get an emergency ticket back home. Ever since, Connie hasn’t left her side, and they even share apartments now. That’s how Connie confessed he has liked her for years now, it wasn’t how he planned to tell her, y’know, in a hospital bed, but she made it home alive and happy. But now, everytime she gains any amount of weight, she freaks out. Though, we love the times she forgets about all of that and eats to her hearts delight, it’s nice to see her enjoying life and food. 

Christa convinced Sasha to get the dress and started to get changed into hers. She came out wearing a short, puffy pink dress with a jeweled belt around it to fit her tiny waist with jeweled shoulder straps. She looked like a literal princess. Reiner’s other personality would always call her pretty, and now I see why, she is gorgeous. I think I can understand why Ymir calls her Goddess now. 

Now all that was left was Annie, and she went back with shaky knees. She quickly turned around and looked at me. “Y’know, Mikasa didn’t seem to keen into going, maybe I should call it off and stay home.” She sighs and hands me the dress I grabbed for her to try on. I stood up and laughed. “Annie, she wants to go with you, and c’mon, Mikasa has never been known to show her emotions.”

“She wants to go with you.”

Levi stood up and walked over to Annie, making eye contact with her the whole time. “Mikasa and I don’t get along, I will admit that before anything else, but believe me, she was happy. After class, she ran over to Eren and I’s place for advice on dating, you think I’m lying. Eren and I were sitting for 2 hours trying to convince her she wouldn’t mess things up. She asked what dating was like and how to express love like Eren and I would. She’s terrified of messing this up. I find it...funny how I watch Mikasa freak out every time she sees you and acts so chill when she’s talking to you. And you freaking out when she is within a mile radius of you, and acting all badass when she is talking with you...it’s basically how Eren and I were like. You need to understand she is trying her best, she’s putting in her half, now it’s your turn. Try on the dress or i’m putting it on you myself.”

Annie nodded and slowly walked back to the dressing room. Everyone stared at Levi and he nodded. “I’m surrounded by idiots.” he mumbled before sitting back down with his oversized coat around his shoulders.  
“Bertholdt.” Annie called for me back in the changing areas. I stood up and knocked on her door. “You called?” I say leaning towards the door. She opens the door a little bit and peaks her head out. “Help me tie the lace in the back. I only trust you, get in here.”  
I walk in and see she’s struggling to even put her head through the right hole. I lock the door behind us and take it off fully first. “Okay, first, put it over your head and i’ll help, you were a mess a second ago.”  
“I know...just...help me.” Annie mutters looking really embarrassed.  
I help her put it over her head and pull it down her waist and tie the lacing in the back. It was a long icy blue dress with a strap going around her neck . She look like she was trapped in a clear crystal, so peaceful. 

“Annie you look amazing in this. Mikasa is a lucky girl.” I say to her tying a bow on the back. Annie kicks my calf and chuckles. “Quiet you, now is not the time.” 

I open the door for her to show everyone the dress she tried on, and everyone was in awe. Looks like I wasn’t the only one who thought she looked amazing and stunning. Of course I won’t be the only one thinking she’s gorgeous, every knows she is, she’s just...not easy to communicate with.  
“Annie, oh my lord! You look amazing! That dress was made for you!” Christa and Sasha stood up and ran to hug Annie. Armin looked speechless and Levi grew a small smile. She was stunning, a literal angel on Earth. I was really proud of her, Reiner and I have always treated her like a sister, because she deserves love and attention, that only Reiner and I ever ever seemed to give her. 

“Alright, you boys go and find something, we’re gonna look for accessories for Annie since she has nothing.” Christa dragged Annie into the changing room and helped her get the dress off. Armin, Levi and I left the store to go to a nearby shoppe in the mall where they sell men’s clothing, and we began looking. It was hardest to shop for Armin because of his size. He eventually stayed with a red vest and white dress shirt. He thought it would make him look more serious. 

We met back up with the girl's at the front of the mall and Annie looked tired as all hell. You can tell they dragged her everywhere and didn’t give her a break. I patted Annie’s shoulder and smiled at her warmly. “How about you can stop by Reiner and I’s apartment back at school and you can watch some movies with us, oh, and I want Reiner to see you in the dress, he’ll flip.” I cheer her on and move her a bit to see if she’s listening. She nodded and leaned her weight on me. “I hate people.” She muttered. I chuckle. “Well, we go to a private high school, so you are going to meet many different people.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I know, let’s go”

I get in the van and drop everyone (Except Levi) back at campus and we all talk about our prom night while imaginaning what our dates will be wearing. I carry Annie on my back up to my dorm room and peep in the see if Reiner is home, and since the door was left unlocked, i’m guessing he was. “Reiner, i’m here with Annie, she’s staying for a bit.” Reiner moved over on the couch so Annie could sit down. “What happened to her?” He asked as I set her down and she instantly curls up on the couch and leans on Reiner as a pillow. “The girl's tired her out, give her a bit, I told she could come back here to chill, she justs wants to be around comfortable people.”

Annie, Reiner and I watched a few movies before Annie left to go back to her dorm room. I leaned over on Reiner and told him about the day we had and what kind of dress Annie got, before we knew it, we were back in our beds and wishing we could just lay and sleep forever. 

 

 

 

Annie’s Dress: http://www.xcosdress.com/images/prom/o5427197569_14129.jpg  
Sasha’s Dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a7/3d/49/a73d49a5380961e2c67a56dd45f8435b.jpg  
Christa’s Dress: http://vestidosxv.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Vestidos-de-xv-cortos-chifon-1.jpg  
Armin’s Outfit: https://www.jimsformalwear.com/images/640x960/fullback-vest-apple-red-SYAR.jpg  
Levi’s Outfit: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71sNpRRV0vL._UX768_.jpg  
Bertholdt’s Outfit:http://outfitideashq.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/mens-suspenders-fashion-7.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a like, and I'll be making more fan fictions, but they will be for different couples. These are all my otp's, but I do like some others, SOME others, so please don't be commenting I have shit taste, because trust me, I know I do. But do leave suggestions on prompts with couples, I LOVE WRITING!!


End file.
